falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Autumn Leaf
|fullname = Autumn Leaf |title = Colonel |race = Pegasus |sex = Stallion |faction = Grand Pegasus Enclave |family = Calamity- Brother Pride- Brother Windsheer- Brother |statusintro = Alive |statuscurrent = |accessories = Star blaster turret mounted onto his back.}} Colonel Autumn Leaf is a minor character and antagonist in Fallout: Equestria. Autumn Leaf is a Enclave Pegasus and Calamity's older brother. History Background Colonel Autumn Leaf is the second eldest of his four siblings. He was brought up in a traditionally Enclave military family. When Calamity declared himself a Dashite, Autumn Leaf assisted his brothers in branding Calamity. Autumn Leaf continued to rise in the ranks of the Enclave military, eventually becoming one of the military's highest commanders. Present Day Autumn Leaf is leading the Enclave's attack on the Equestrian Wasteland and Red Eye's forces. He is a ruthless commander, going so far as to count one of his brothers as an "acceptable loss" during Operation Cauterize. After the Thunderhead Overcast arrives at the Cathedral, Autumn Leaf personally leads the ground assault to find and kill Red Eye. Littlepip discovers Autumn Leaf interrogating Red Eye's researcher, Doctor Glue. Autumn Leaf kills Glue when Calamity creates a distraction to draw his brother away. Autumn Leaf eventually finds Red Eye, but before he can attack or kill him, Red Eye cripples his power armor's spell matrix, immobilising him. Autumn Leaf witnesses Littlepip and Red Eye's discussion and learns of his part in Red Eye's scheme to start a new Unity using Autumn Leaf in the process. Autumn Leaf had previously ordered his second in command to send several Enclave controlled Hellhounds which kill the alicorns blocking the exit and Red Eye, but Littlepip survives, using a Canterlot broadcaster frequency to disorient the Hellhounds. She rescues Red Eye's followers/sacrifices, using the frequency to cancel out the detonation command sent from Red Eye's own bomb collar to detonate the 25 unicorn sacrifices if he dies. Littlepip convinces Autumn Leaf to walk her through the removal of the bomb collars on Red Eye's prisoners in exchange for his freedom, and showing her how to rig his Star Blaster to explode to destroy the I.M.P. Facility. Immediately after disarming the last collar, she promptly kills him with a shot from Little Macintosh as justice for the destruction of Canterlot, Friendship City, and all the innocent lives he killed with his orders during Operation Cauterize. His body and the Cathedral are obliterated by the Star Blaster's destruction, creating a massive sinkhole. His Thunderhead crashed into the Cathedral by a vengeful Canterlot Ghoul piloting the commandeered Raptor Lenticular ''as a bomb javelin that crashed the ''Overcast into the crater itself. Traits Personality He is described by Red Eye as being "The Over-Achiever" in the family, as the position of the perfect son was occupied by Windsheer. He displayed a high level of brutality, willing to sacrifice Enclave personnel and mind controlled Hellhounds to achieve his goals, even the lives of his two brothers meant little to him in the way of total victory. Autumn Leaf also had a bit of an ego, personally wanting to kill Red Eye himself, despite the dangers that Red Eye commanded with the Alicorns and his forces. However when his Power Armor was shut down with him trapped inside of it in a room of unstable Hellhounds, he begged and pleaded for his life to Littlepip, Calamity's friend; willing to do anything so he would live. Abilities Autumn Leaf is a very charismatic leader who favors more brutal tactics. He also possessed knowledge on disarming bomb collars when he was trapped beneath the Cathedral in a room filled with 24 unconscious unicorns and Littlepip. Equipment Autumn Leaf owns a customized suit of jade-colored Enclave Power Armor. His primary weapon was a unique Star Blaster that fired blue bolts that either disintegrated or incinerated enemy combatants. The Star Blaster is mounted onto a small turret fixed to Autumn Leaf's back. Gallery Autumn Leaf.png|Colonel Autumn Leaf and his Star Blaster Pip.png|Pip preparing to kill Autumn Leaf Behind the Scenes *Colonel Autumn Leaf's name and personality are a reference to Colonel Augustus Autumn, the field commander of the Enclave in Fallout 3. *Colonel Autumn Leaf posesses a unique Star Blaster, similar to the one that Homage used to booby trap one of the S.P.P. towers. His weapon in particular is a reference to the Firelance in Fallout 3. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Minor Characters Category:Grand Pegasus Enclave members Category:Pegasus ponies